Numerous surface carbohydrates are expressed in malignant tumor cells. For example, Globo H (Fuc α1-->2Galβ1-->3GalNAcβ1-->3Gal α1-->4Galβ1-->4Glc) has been shown to be overexpressed on a variety of epithelial cancers and is associated with tumor aggressiveness and poor prognosis in breast cancer and small cell lung carcinoma. Previous studies have shown that Globo H and Stage-specific embryonic antigen 3 (SSEA3, also called Gb5) were observed on breast cancer cells and breast cancer stem cells (W W Chang et al. “Expression of Globo H and SSEA3 in breast cancer stem cells and the involvement of fucosyl transferases 1 and 2 in Globo H synthesis. PNAS, 105(33):11667-11672).
These findings support a rationale for the development of antibodies to tumor associated carbohydrate antigens, as there is still an unmet need for effective treatment and/or prevention for cancer. The present invention provides antibodies to tumor associated carbohydrate antiges to satisfy these and other needs.